Total Drama Vs You
by wibblie27
Summary: A TD character team vs. OC team. More deatils inside  APPS CLOSED I'll try to update soon :D
1. Chapter 1

Okay, So I accidentally, deleted my last TDI starring you fic, "Total Drama Intensity." I am very, very, very, very SORRY for that. I meant to delete another story but deleted that one instead. Anyways, as I was mourning the loss of that story, I decided to make a new TDI story, but different. I am only taking 10 people who will all be on one team together (I will also be putting in a character but I WILL NOT win!) Then, you get to choose your favorite previous TDI/A/WT character to be on the opposite team! (Hence the name Total Drama Vs. You) But, be warned just because you put a name doesn't mean that you will be friends/lovers with that person. One more thing is that I will not be picking who gets out. Whether or not it's your team or the Total Drama team, you will PM me telling me who you want voted off.

Application:

Name (First and Last):

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Stereotype :

Appearance :

Height:

Weight:

Hair (Style, Color, Type):

Body Type (Muscular, Skinny, Fat):

Outfit (Shirt, Pants, and Shoes):

Swimsuit:

Pajamas:

Personality:

5 Traits to describe the possible contestant (positive):

5 Traits to describe the possible contestant (negative):

His/Her Likes:

His/Her Dislikes:

What kind of people would he/she want to be friends with:

What kind of people would he/she be enemies with:

Other

Audition Tape 

Why should I pick you:

Anything Else:

Your 1st choice TD Character to come back:

2nd choice:

3rd choice:

Please send in the apps!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is the final list of OCs :

(the returning cast will not be revealed until the first chapter is up)

Jo Porter - the weird/crazy one

Ted Bridge - the large weird bear-man

XiXi Trang - the mellow soul

Brooke Laverne - the kind-hearted bookworm

Anthony Burk - the unlucky one

Tan Ansi - the fun-loving, surfing, environmentalist

Waverly Bloss - the Disney freak

Leo Watson - the gay guy (thank you for putting that in!)

Bonnie Demizzio- the female ninja

Zakk Blythe - funny southern rocker

Cathy "Cam" McGraw - the unpredictable

Thank you so much to everyone that applied! it means so much to me that you actualy took the time to submit a character, so I thank you for that! And just because you didn't make it in this fic doesnt mean you wont make it in another! Keep a look out for more OC fics that I'll write, because I'll probably start another soon!

Congrats to all who made it! I look forward to writing for your characters! For any questions or comments on anything please review or PM me!

Thanks again to everbody for submitting characters! And I'll try to update soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So here it is! The first "real" chapter of Total Drama Vs. You! I would like to mention that even though, he is much older than this, Chris is only 20 in my fic. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but it will. I would also like to point out before I start that this is not a challenge "episode" it's just the introductions to all the characters, and finding out who the returning cast is! With all of that being said, please enjoy TDVY!

Chris is standing out on the dock where we first saw him on Total Drama Island.

"Hello, viewing audiences of the world, My name is Chris MacLean! And if you didn't already know that, then stop living under that rock! As I'm positive you already know, this is my newest reality show, where we will have 11 n0obs on one team, and 11 returning contestants on the other. So, without any more hesitation, Total Drama, Vs. You!"

"I would like to welcome our first contestant, Cathy "Cam" McGraw!"

Out on the dock steps a taller girl, with black eyes, and wavy shoulder-length black hair, with pink in the front. She wears a pink hoodie and black jeans.

"Call me Cam." She says seeming un-amused.

"Okay then, "Cam" yeesh. Anyways, say hello to our next contestant, Jo Porter!"

Out walks another girl. She is fairly tall and has blueish-grayish eyes. She has her hair in a tight, chocolate brown, french-braid that goes half-way down her back. She wears a dark purple hoodie and black jean short-shorts, and gray converse She has her nose pierced, and a very noticeable scar over her left eyebrow.

"Hey Chris! I am so stoked to be here! How come there's only two of us here so far? Oh wells, I'm sure more people will come later! YAAAAY!" Jo says excitedly

"Great, a crazy. Anyways do not worry Jo, here comes our next contestant now! Everyone please welcome, Zakk Blythe!"

He has short, scruffy black hair, and hazel eyes and a little large, not muscular, not fat, but somewhere in the middle. He also has his eyebrows pierced. He wears a big black/red "Evil Dead" hoodie sweater with a black sleeveless shirt under it. He also wears very baggy black jeans.

"Hey, Chris. 'Sup?" He asks in a southern-accent-kind-of-way.

"I like the accent dude. Our next contestant is, Ted Bridge!"

A very tall male steps onto the doc. He has red wavy hair, and he wears a red shirt with a picture of a grizzly bear on it and long blue jeans. His shoes are white Reebok's, and he has a red cap on backwards. It has the word, 'Timber" on it big black letters.

"Hey Chris! I'm so happy to be here! I also wanted to say thanks for accepting me into your show!"

"Yeah, sure whatever, weird bear man. Next please welcome, Bonnie Demizzio!"

On walks a shorter girl with shoulder-length light brown hair that hoes in every direction except front. She wears a grey T shirt with 3 pink lines that look like they were cut into her shirt that form a 'Z', a black skirt that goes to her knees that is folded in such a way that it looks like some parts of the skirt layer over the others. She wears grey sneakers, and fake glasses.

"Hey, Chris, my other contestants. I can't wait for this interesting season.."

"You and me both, Bonnie. Any who, please welcome, XiXi Trang!"

A female walks onto the dock. She has long hip length straight dark black hair, mocha skin and slanted Asian exotic silver eyes. She wears a long green skirt and a long sleeved off the shoulder black shirt a picture of a kitten on it, and sandals.

"Hey Chris. My other contestants. I can't wait to get to know you all."

"That's what your saying now, but once you get to know them, you'll take that back. Next please welcome, Leo Watson!"

A male, with dark brown hair, and stunning blue eyes steps onto the dock. He wears a blue t-shirt that has small graphic designs on it. He also wears dark blue denim jeans that are stretchy enough so he can still run and move easily. He wears plain clean sparkling white sneakers.

"Hey! Happy to be here! Thanks for putting me on the show!" He says

"Kay, then. Anyways, next please welcome, Brooke Laverne!"

Another female steps onto the dock. She has long two-toned brunette hair that is tied into a low ponytail, with light brown bangs hanging on each side of her face and almond-shaped light blue eyes. She wears a gray hoodie over a navy blue fitted t-shirt, denim blue flare jeans, and white sneakers.

"Hey everybody! I'm glad to meet you. I'm Brooke." She says kind-heartedly.

"whatever. Okay, next we have Anthony Burke!"

An average-shaped male steps onto the dock. He has short sandy blonde hair. He wears a black t-shirt with a thin red horizontal stripe, grey pants, and black running shoes. Right before he speaks he trips and falls.

"Ouch. Anyways Hey, I'm Anthony, and I ugh kind of have bad luck. So that's what just happened."

"Sucks to be you!" Chris laughs. "Please welcome our next contestant Waverly Bloss!"

A rather short and scrawny girl steps onto the dock. She has reddish-golden hair and side-bangs. She wears a spring green short dress spaghetti strap, with gold sequins. White, knee-length leggings, and brown, sparkly flats. Gold hoops earrings, a gold "daughter's pride" necklace, and butter-scotch colored sunglasses placed in her hair.

"Hey Chris! Everybody else! I'm so happy to be here!" She says in an almost too-happy kind of way."woooooooow. Anyways, last but not least for the n0ob team is Tan Ansi!"

One last male, steps onto the dock. He has black and wavy hair that goes down to his neck. He also has some signs of facial hair. He has black eyes with a gleam in them. He wears an open buttoned shirt, some light green long shorts and some brown sandals with socks.

"Hey, everybody. How's it going?"

"Just go stand with your team-mates. Now for the returning cast members to be on the opposite team, we have :

Izzy, Trent, Noah, Cody, Bridgette, DJ, Sierra, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Courtney, and Justin!

This team will be known as, the Total Drama Team! And you n0obs, will be known as the n0ob team! Now, go, get to know your team members and be back here in an hour!"

So that's it for now. I hope you liked it! Also, if you would like for your character to be paired up please PM me with the person you wanna be paired with! It can be an OC or returning character! Also, I believe in gay rights, so if you want a gay relationship, that's cool too! Also, PM me someone you think your character would be friends with! (One OC one returning cast please!) That's it for now, and I'll try to update soon!


End file.
